secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SmileyBarry
Welcome to my talk page! Hey, and welcome to my talk page. Please make sure you sign each of your messages with a signature including a time and date, and when you'd like to send a new message, even if just for praising, please use the +''' link and specify a subject. Thanks! Looking for your discussion/message? It may have been [[User talk:SmileyBarry/Archives|'''archived]]. Example Sender - Example Subject This is an example how your message should appear. (If you are sending a praise message or a message with "no subject", simply write (No subject) in place of the subject field seen above.) (No subject) Would like to delete the Raymund Gothly page I created. I didn't ask permission and he said: 22:14:41 Raymund Gothly: I'd prefer not to be on SL wiki -User:M.Maelstrom, 07:18, 21 October 2013. (Missing signature) Threats by someone calming to be a SL admin. I'm sry to bother you SmileyBarry but i needed to talk to you about some concerns reguarding the safty of my seconed life accout and someone cleaming to be a admin on Seconed life that contacted me on skype saying *You have no idea who your dealing with.* and that's when this person said they where a SL admin. The name on skype and a art site called Inkbunny is TinyPaws. A fight with this person took place on skype and not on SL but they clam they are going to perma ban my SL account and i have a lot of cash spent on SL over my time playing it. Is there a admin or modrator of that name on SL? And will my account be safe should something happen with out a reason for any actions taken against me? I hope to hear back from you soon and apologize in advance if this is not the right means to ask about my issues. I'm still farliy new to playing SL and im not 100% sure where to go to for help on this matter. Thank you for your time. Date is 2/15/14 time is 4:37pm Wakkatheman (talk) 22:39, February 15, 2014 (UTC) : Hi Wakka, : First off -- I'm not an admin on Second Life, just an administrator on Second Life Wikia. This is an unofficial wiki made to document SL, not maintained or supported by Linden Lab/Linden Research. : But, I'll still pitch in: Second Life admins are Linden Lab/Linden Research employees, [http://wiki.secondlife.com/wiki/Linden_Lab_Official:Who_are_Lindens%3F and as the official wiki states, they "adhere to a strict code of conduct inworld, and will only ban Resident accounts and reclaim land under specific circumstances such as violations of the Terms of Service."] : You should report him immediately because impersonating a Linden is against the rules of Second Life. (Help > Report Abuse...) Ask him to contact you inworld, and try to get him to assert that he's a real "admin" and to repeat what he said on Skype, that way it'd be a part of the chat logs and a real Linden could see proof. (Since Skype is a third-party system and chat logs from there aren't trustworthy to Linden) : Basically: No, he's not an admin on SL. No, he can't perma-ban you. You should report him and disregard everything he says. : «''' Smiley Barry user '''• talk » 01:27, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Hi Smiley, thanks for your welcome message and your offer to help. I need some help rigth away actually: how do I add an image to a page here? Tess Juel (talk) 09:03, October 10, 2014 (UTC)